You are the music in me
by Arasia
Summary: Girls have never piqued the interest of this rising young star whose focus had always been on his passion – music. But one day his attention is caught by the shy composer who keeps staring at him. Can they overcome the obstacles of being in the entertainment industry to find their happy ending? NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Title.** You are the music in me

**Disclaimer. **Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. If I owned them I wouldn't be doing a desk job, and NaruHina would be cannon by now.

**Summary.** Girls have never piqued the interest of this rising young star whose focus had always been on his passion music. But one day his attention is caught by the shy composer who keeps staring at him. Can they overcome the obstacles of being in the entertainment industry to find their happy ending? NaruHina

**A.N.** This fic was inspired by the fanfic "Love, Mystery" by Wendbria. It's an awesome fic, which you should read if you haven't yet. I have a storyline planned out for the plot, but I'm not sure how many chapters it will turn out to be as I'm just following the whimsy and flow of my inspiration and writing as it comes. Hope you like it!

* * *

As the last notes of the song faded, the red light in the live room of the recording studio blinked off. Naruto exhaled in relief then gave a triumphant shout of exhilaration. He looked through the glass to see his manger, Iruka, and the recording staff smiling excitedly at him. He burst through the door to the control room as it flooded with applause. Everyone began talking animatedly at the same time, and Naruto grinned widely, then launched himself at his manager to envelop him in a hug. The older man laughed and patted him on the back as the other staff started crowding around the pair, still chattering happily.

"That last song was GREAT, Naruto!"

"I can't believe we're finally done with the whole album!"

"This new album is gonna sell like hotcakes, I'm sure of it!"

People were talking over each other, the noise and adrenaline levels high. The team had been working on Naruto's latest album for the past 4 months, and now that the last song had just been successfully recorded, everyone was ecstatic. It had been a long and hard journey, and everyone had put in their best effort, slogging their guts out to make this album an even bigger success than the first.

Naruto had burst onto the music scene last year with a huge splash. His music was loud, unabashed and high-spirited fun, making it highly popular and rocketing him to the top of the charts. His breezy and cheerful demeanor had also made him well-liked amongst industry folks and the public alike, propelling him to fame quickly.

"Calm down, guys, we still have to do the final editing and mastering of the album before we can officially say that we've completed it." Iruka cut in with a laugh, releasing Naruto from the hug but keeping his arm slung around the elated boy's shoulders.

"Aww, come on, Iruka, don't be such a party pooper!" One of the staff exclaimed, and everyone in the room laughed heartily. Spirits were still high as everyone packed up for the day and trooped off to their favourite ramen place for dinner and celebration.

* * *

The album had been released two months ago with great success, with his title track staying on the number one spot for two whole weeks. The next couple of tracks released from the album had also taken the number one spot, resulting in 3 consecutive number ones and having two songs in the top ten at the same time for Naruto. He was overjoyed with the results, and to top it off Iruka had just told him over the phone that the recording company was very pleased with his accomplishments on this album and were going to throw him a celebratory party 2 weeks from now. Naruto flopped back onto his bed and grinned, turning his head to look at the 2 photos on his bedside table.

The first photo showed a young handsome man with spiky blond hair that flopped over his forehead, with long strands that framed his sharp face and striking blue eyes. He was smiling proudly at the camera, carrying a young boy of two with blond hair and blue eyes that he obviously got from his father, one arm wrapped around the man's neck. Next to them stood a beautiful young woman who had long locks of red hair cascading down her back, her fringe pulled away from her face and held in place by two pins. Her face was rounded with baby fat around her cheeks, mirrored by that of her son's. She held on to her husband's arm and their precious child as she smiled happily.

The next photo showed the young boy, much bigger now at the age of thirteen, making goofy faces at the camera. Next to him stood an older man with a shock of white hair that was pulled back into a long ponytail. He was muscular and had a cheeky twinkle in his eye, grinning at the antics of the blonde boy before him. Behind the two stood a well endowed woman dressed in a sleeveless top and long pants, her slender arms crossed beneath her ample bust. Her long sandy hair was pulled into two low ponytails, her face bearing an annoyed expression and a raised vein at her temple as glared at the males before her.

'_Dad, mum, baa-chan, ero-sennin… I did it. I've become the successful singer and musician that I always said I would be, and I know that you would be proud of me.' _

As if on cue, Naruto's hand phone rang, showing on the caller id that it was his godfather calling. He picked up the call excitedly.

"Ero-sennin!" He exclaimed, happy to hear from his godparents.

"Naruto! How's my boy! Tsunade and I got off from our cruise having arrived in Italy and wanted to check on how you're doing."

Naruto proceeded to tell them on the happy news he had just received, before teasing his godfather about how he had gotten Jiraiya a present in the form of an autographed sexy photo of Jiraiya's favourite actress. They continued joking and laughing for a while longer before an alarm beeped, reminding Naruto that he needed to begin preparing for a talkshow appearance he had later that night.

"I gotta go now, ero-sennin, call me again soon okay? And enjoy your time with baa-chan!" Jiraiya laughed in affirmative, promising to call again in a couple of days and relaying Tsunade's instructions of asking the boy to have more vegetables and not ramen all the time before he hung up. Naruto grinned fondly as he grabbed his towel and a change of clothes. If anyone had asked him at the age of ten whether he thought he would ever be this happy, Naruto would have told them that they were crazy. Mentally he thanked his parents for watching over him, grateful and glad for all the success and happiness he held.

* * *

One of Naruto's stylists finished his hair as another handed him a couple of accessories and shoes to complete his outfit. When he was done, Naruto hopped into the car Iruka had waiting for him, cheerfully greeting his manager and the chauffer as he settled comfortably into the plush seats. They were heading to the celebratory party being held by the owner of his recording label for the success of his latest album.

After a short ride, the car pulled into their destination. Naruto gave a low whistle as he looked out the window at the compound. A wide circular driveway snaked around an extensive fountain in the front lawn, which for tonight's occasion was aglow with multicoloured lights. A huge mansion stood in the middle, surrounded by a large expanse of land that made up the backyard. Tables and chairs were set up under a canopy of strung fairy lights, and a chef-manned open barbeque was roaring away in a corner.

"The owner sure has a nice place." Naruto remarked with a smirk.

"Of course," Iruka answered, "the Hyuuga Corporation is the biggest recording company in the music industry, after all."

* * *

My apologies if the first chapter is a little short, but I wanted to end it off there as I'll be going full swing into the party at the next chapter.  
Please do drop a review to let me know what you think of the story, and any suggestions you may have for improvement)

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Title. You are the music in me

Disclaimer. Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. If I owned them I wouldn't be doing a desk job, and NaruHina would be cannon by now.

Summary. Girls have never piqued the interest of this rising young star whose focus had always been on his passion – music. But one day his attention is caught by the shy composer who keeps staring at him. Can they overcome the obstacles of being in the entertainment industry to find their happy ending? NaruHina

A.N. A big thank you to all the people who have favourited this story/put it on their alerts :)  
It's a huge encouragement to know that people actually enjoy reading what I write and want to read more. So, thank you everyone! *bows*

I was a little disappointed that I didn't get any actual reviews though, and that kinda discouraged me from writing more of this for a while, but then I thought that it was a stupid reason to stop writing, especially for the people who favourited/alerted it, so I pressed on :) I really hope you guys are enjoying reading this, and if not, please do let me know why and how I can improve!

Also, some notes for this chapter:

1. Naruto, Hinata and the others from their gang who appear, are in their early twenties in this fic

& Ino are fellow singers like Naruto under the Hyuuga Music label

* * *

Stepping out of the vehicle, Naruto straightened his blazer and grinned up at the large house in front of him. '_Who knew that the stiff old man had such a beautiful place?_'

_*Flashback*_

He had only met the owner once before, in a meeting after the success of his first album. Naruto had burst into the room against the advice of his manager, excited to meet the owner and expecting praise on his achievements, only to stop in his tracks and lower his volume at the silence and somber atmosphere in the room. Feeling the exclamations die on his lips and his exuberance seeping away, Naruto tried to rearrange himself and his clothes into some semblance of propriety. The owner was a very prim man, sitting straight in his leather chair and dressed in a perfectly tailored suit. His hair was neatly combed back, with not a strand out of place. When his pale lavender eyes had gripped Naruto in their gaze, the young man had felt a shiver of fear trickle down his spine. He finally understood why so many of his colleagues were fearful of the company's head honcho. Naruto fidgeted under the older man's stare, thinking that his ensemble of fitted orange t-shirt, ripped black jeans and orange sneakers probably hadn't been the smartest outfit choice for today's meeting. Uncomfortable with the silence, Naruto followed Iruka's example of giving a short bow to the members of the management seated at the head of the table, and trailed after him silently to their seats. For the rest of the meeting, Naruto had tried to participate in the discussion as solemnly as he could, even though new ideas bubbled wildly within him. He was still a little loud at times, and occasionally blurted out comments in excitement, but it was a huge improvement for the normally brazen young man, for which Iruka was proud.

Each time Naruto spoke, those stern pale eyes would fix their gaze firmly on him. It unnerved him to no end, even creeped him out a little, but Naruto was not one to keep his ideas silent from a little fear or nervousness. Naruto was glad, however, to find that even though the man looked stiff and unyielding, he listened to every idea Naruto had put forward and deliberated over them seriously instead of simply dismissing them. Naruto decided that even though Mr. Hyuuga was rather frightening, he quite liked the man. At the end of the meeting, he gave them a short bow, then grinned at the company head and expressed that thought.

"Thank you, Mr. Hyuuga, for listening to my ideas. Even though you're really scary, I think I like people like you!"

Naruto thought he saw one side of the head's lips quirk up at the corner in the ghost of a smile as he left, but decided that he must have been imagining things because the head wouldn't be smiling at him, would he?

_*End flashback*_

"Ready to enter, Naruto?" Iruka asked with a smile, one hand gripping the handle of the large front doors to the Hyuuga mansion.

"You betcha!" Naruto grinned as he straightened his posture and let his confidence pour out as he prepared himself for the upcoming onslaught.

As Iruka pushed open the large double doors and the pair stepped through the threshold, a small commotion started to arouse within the guests. There was a flurry of excitement as the paparazzi immediately swarmed in front of them, shouting out requests for Naruto to look over at their cameras, or yelling out questions, each trying to be louder than the last to get themselves heard. After Naruto had posed for a few photos and answered a couple of questions, Iruka stepped forward with his arms outstretched to fend off the paparazzi.

"Alright, I think that will be enough for tonight. This is supposed to be a celebratory party for Naruto, so let's allow him to enjoy it, okay? As the company representatives have informed you, the Hyuuga family have very kindly allowed you to have free reign of the party grounds for tonight, so you may mill around and snap photos of the party guests and gather some comments from them. However, we ask that you please respect the Hyuuga family as well as the guests at this party by remaining strictly within the party grounds only, and to refrain from doing anything that will make the guests feel uncomfortable. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to go greet Hiashi-sama. Thank you all." With that, Iruka guided Naruto through the crowd in the hall towards the main party area in the connecting room. Upon spotting the head, who was chatting with his family, Iruka steered him towards them.

Naruto smirked. Hyuuga Hiashi was, as always, dressed with utmost decorum in a tailored suit and neatly combed back hair. _'Even at a party, he still looks as stiff and proper as ever.' _He then shifted his gaze to the others beside Hiashi. Standing on Hiashi's left, was a man who looked identical to him, save for the different suits they were wearing. 'That must be the head's twin brother whom I've heard about. The one who's the Director of Operations...' Next to him was a young man around Naruto's age who looked highly similar to the the two older men, and dressed in an equally immaculate suit. He had long black hair that hung halfway down his back, with some chin length locks framing his face, and the same pale eyes. His expression was serious and calm, making him seem mature beyond his age. Naruto frowned. _'Are all Hyuugas stuffy like this?'_ He thought. On Hiashi's right, was a confident looking teenage girl with black hair parted down the middle, a single lock of hair falling across her face. She was dressed in a simple shimmery blue dress which flared out in a skirt that ended at her knees, keeping it elegant enough for the party, yet not adding years to her youthful appearance. When Naruto turned his gaze onto the last person in their group, however, he jerked with surprise at the sight.

The girl before him was one of the more beautiful girls he had ever seen. She, too, looked to be about his age. Her long indigo hair tumbled down her back in silky strands, and was cut in blunt bangs at the front with two locks of hair framing her face, complementing the rounded cheeks of her oval shaped face. He observed from her slender arms and long slender fingers that her skin was fair; milky and unblemished. The lavender coloured sleeveless dress she wore dipped at the front in a modest v neck that accentuated her ample bust, while the necklace she wore around her neck sparkled to draw attention away from her chest. The satiny material of the dress cascaded down her body in a floor length gown, gently skimming her curves, dipping in at her waist, then rounding out again at her hips. It highlighted her feminine figure tastefully - she was definitely a sight to behold. Naruto was sure that if it weren't for the unapproachable aura of the company head and his twin, several of the men at this party would be trying to hit on her by now. What stood out the most for Naruto, however, was the expression on her face. After seeing the other rigid and prim Hyuugas, he had been shocked to see the soft and shy expression she wore. Her eyes, although of the same light colour as the others, held a tenderness and kindness he rarely saw in anyone, even more so when contrasted with the stern look Hiashi often sported.

As Iruka and Naruto came up to them, Naruto greeted Hiashi while watching the girl out of the corner of his eye. Her eyes had widened, and her cheeks took on a rosy tint when she saw him.  
Hinata had seen posters and photos of Naruto at the company, on television, and in magazines before, and had always thought that he was really handsome. She especially liked his spiky golden hair, laughing blue eyes, and mischievous grin. Being a shy person by nature, she had felt drawn to his sunny and friendly personality. Tonight, seeing him in the flesh, her cheeks coloured as she realised that he was even more striking in person. He was dressed in a snug black v necked t-shirt that showed off his toned physique, the crystal pendant necklace that he was always seen wearing teasing the neckline of his t-shirt. The orange blazer he had slung on top of it made him look very sharp. His look was finished off with a pair of fitted khaki coloured dress pants and black dress shoes, giving him a smart yet trendy look. His blond hair flopped into those impossibly blue eyes of his, and looking into them, Hinata couldn't help but feel drawn in. With a start, she shook herself out of her staring as she realised that Hiashi was beginning introductions.

"This is, as I'm sure you all know, Namikaze Naruto, the subject of today's celebratory party, and his manager, Umino Iruka. This is my family - my twin brother, Hizashi, Director of Operations, and his son, Neji, who is also working in Operations as the Head of the Legal department. These are my two daughters - Hanabi, who is still in school, and Hinata, who is a song writer and composer at our company."

"Ah, Hinata-san!" Iruka exclaimed. "Then you would be the one who wrote 'Your are my strength' for Haruno Sakura, and 'Switch love' for Yamanaka Ino? Those two songs went straight to the top ten in the charts, didn't they? They were really good, I admire your work!"

Hinata blushed, averted her eyes to the floor and nodded. "T...thank you..."

"Whoa, those two songs were written by you?" Naruto asked, amazed. "They were awesome! How come I haven't heard of you before? Were those your first works?"

"They... They're m-my first p-published works..." She stammered, gripping her fingers tightly, nervous that the boy she'd been admiring was speaking to her, much less praising her work.

"Wow! You must be really talented then! You should write a song for me too next time! Hehehehe." Naruto exclaimed unabashedly, rubbing the back of his head while he grinned at her. Hinata looked up at him in surprise, shocked that the singer who was currently number one in all of Japan, and dominating all the charts, would actually want her to work with him. Hiashi, however, looked thoughtful, and decided to speak with Hizashi and Iruka seperately, the three adults retreating to a corner to deliberate. Naruto just scratched the back of his head, shaking it in wonder at why adults had to turn a lovely evening of celebration and rest into more work discussions. He turned back to his peers, only to find that Neji and Hanabi had wandered off together to get themselves some food. Hinata, however, was still standing there, fidgeting and with her eyes bashfully lowered to the ground. He was a little bewildered by her behaviour, but decided that she seemed nice enough.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, let's go grab some food too! The grill out in your garden smells _awfully good_." Naruto proclaimed, rubbing a hand across his loudly protesting stomach. Hinata blushed at the term of endearment Naruto had so casually tacked on to her name, and nodded. Her blush burst into a bright red flush that covered her face when Naruto reached out and grabbed her hand to lead them towards the barbeque. She felt lightheaded, and had to constantly remind herself in her mind **not** to faint.

* * *

And so we have the first meeting between our beloved couple!  
I had to stop here, or I'd just keep going on about the party and have it all in one longgg chapter XD  
Please do leave any comments you have in a review, I would be really really happy to receive them.

Also, I've chosen 2 songs which I will be using for the fic, but would like your suggestions for more! :) if anyone has any slow, rock songs or ballads to recommend, please do let me know in a review or a pm! Chosen ones will definitely be credited, and get a special mention. ^^

Thanks for reading, and see you next chapter! :D


End file.
